A cognitive function disorder improvement system for improving cognitive function decline due to dementia has been known (for example, Patent Document 1). The cognitive function disorder improvement system employs an ergometer and a training method, which is a combination of a biofeedback therapy and an exercise therapy, to improve cognitive function decline due to dementia.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-192647